Sheltered by the Fire
by Jordan J. Smith
Summary: What if Dilandau had found someone to keep him from being alone? Perhaps she was there before there was a division of DragonSlayers. Although she could fight, he kept her at the back of the unit... WIP, updates have been more frequent lately. yay!
1. Being Found

(Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN "Escaflowne", much as I'd like to. It belongs to Bandai and Sunrise and other corporate geniuses.  
Claimer : I DO OWN this plot line. I also own RaiFen, steal her and YOU DIE!!!! I think this is an original idea, but I really don't know for certain. If I've stolen your story accidentally, let me know and I will burn it and eat the ashes. Enjoy your read )

She ran. She focused all her energies on the running. She counted her footsteps in the rain-soaked and potholed scum-street she had been living in for her entire eight years. She was running from an old "friend" of hers, hoping he wouldn't catch up to her.

She flipped her purple-ish bangs out of her eyes and looked over her shoulder as she ran into someone. "Gomen, but I must hurry," she apologized half-heartedly, getting her balance back. She didn't look at he person she hit, and he didn't appreciate that. He grabbed her wrists.

"What way is _that _to talk to someone of importance?" He shook her so that she was forced to look him in the eye. His strange, demanding, garnet eyes.

"Gomen nasai, important sir, but my life is in danger and I must go." She looked up at him, the rain blurring all things around her and plastering the hair that fell below her shoulder blades to her back. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Something about his eyes made her _know_ that she would always be weak if she had to look away.

He smirked. "What are you called, impudent girl?" He finished his sentence with a sneer that she didn't appreciate. Something told her that he didn't quite mean it . . .

She shrugged. "I haven't got a name. I'm usually just 'Hey you! girl with the purple hair!'," she told him, imitating so many of the men in gutter slums where she lived.

"No family?" He asked incredulous. She shook her head. "No friends?" She laughed out loud and shook her head. He frowned and walked away briskly. After a moment or two, he sharply motioned her to follow him.

She shrugged, having no better place to go. She came up close behind him, then looked back through the rain to check for her "friend". As she looked around, she noticed that she was in the part of town slightly better than her usual habitat. She followed the strange boy with garnet eyes and silver hair.

"I am Dilandau," he told her offhandedly. "I don't have any family either. If you follow me absolutely, do exactly as I say and learn to fight with ferocity as I do, I will be your family."

"Oh, Dilandau-san, really? I can fight hand-to-hand very well, you learn such things living back there," she motioned to the slums they were quickly leaving. "I will do everything exactly as you say," she told him firmly, still following close.

"Good. I will be your brother, and I have thought of a name for you." Her face brightened as she came to his side. "RaiFen Albatou, sister of the great Dilandau Albatou. Would that be younger or older sister?" he glanced at her sidelong.

"I think I'm about ten years old, Dilandau-san." she told him happily.

"That's alright. I turned eleven on Red, 9th moon. And," he added, stopping and spinning on her quickly, "call me Dilandau-_sama_, especially around other people. Understood?" He raised his right fist and held it by his left cheek in warning.

She nodded hurriedly, afraid that he might injure her in some way. She'd had enough of being injured, and would immediately back out of the deal if he did her harm. "You fear me," he said smugly. "Wise girl, RaiFen-san." He petted her wet hair gently. Then he leaned in close to her ear, whispering "You need not truly fear me, little sister, but as long as you act like you do, my name will always be feared by others. Understood?"

"Yes, Dilandau-sama. Only, may I call you "-kun" when we are to ourselves? I've wished for a family that I could love and that would love me." She looked pleadingly up at him with her large blue eyes. "And may I call you big brother? Only sometimes, Dilandau-sama."

"Very well. Do not get too overtly attached to me, though. If Zaibach knew I cared about anything, I may not be able to be General in the years to come," he told her as he stood up, looking at the clearing sky. "Come on, we'll find Damen and he'll take us back to the _Vione_."

"The _Vione_," she asked, questioning him with her eyes as he looked up and down the street. "Is that a pub here or something?"

He laughed at her ignorance. "It's your new home in Zaibach. Actually, it's your new home where ever it's anchored." She thought on this for a moment, then was suddenly jolted by hearing shouts of "DAMEN!!! DAMEN!!!" from Dilandau. "He ought to be here soon," he told her calmly, folding his arms over his chest.

She finally looked over his attire. A loose-fitting lavender vest, slightly plastered to him because of the rain, covered by a black, plain leather jacket and black leather pants. She was also entranced by his alabaster skin. Her own was rather tan, between the sun and rain on the streets.

A padding run could be heard coming from up the right hand side of the street. She turned to see a brown haired, kind-faced dog-man. "Dilandau! I told you not to leave my side! If or when Folken finds out I won't be allowed to care for you any longer. Who's your little friend," he asked as he looked at the small purple haired girl hiding just behind his shoulder.

"My younger sister RaiFen," he said with a fierce glance at his guardian. "I am so pleased to have found her so that she can come home with me."

Damen gave Dilandau a stern look, which apparently never worked. He dropped his shoulders in a signal of defeat. He started walking the direction he had come, leading RaiFen and Dilandau to the 'melef waiting to take them back to the _Vione_.

"So, that was a Guymelef, and someday I might learn how to work one?" RaiFen asked for the third time, starting to annoy Dilandau. She caught a look verging on rage and decided to act like she could comprehend such a thing. "What an interesting task that will be." She shrunk behind Dilandau's quickly walking form.

He had told her that they were on their way to see General Adelphos about letting her in as a soldier on Dilandau's level so he could keep an eye on her. Dilandau had told her that one day he would outrank the old geezer, but until then procedure was procedure. This seemed to irk Dilandau-sama, so she decided not to ask too much on the subject.

When he reached a specific (what looked like a) door in the endless walls of blue metal, Dilandau signaled her to wait right there. He knocked, and the door _swooshed_ open. Much as she would've liked to peek in, RaiFen didn't because of their agreement. He strode in looking smug, which made RaiFen smile.

She stood in the hallway, not daring to lean on the wall or sit on the floor for fear of looking . . . whatever she was afraid of looking like when Dilandau came back, with or without Adelphos was beside the point. She looked down at the once white, brown dirt-speckled, tattered, torn, and moth-eaten rags she had called clothes for most of her life. She looked beyond that to her bare, dirt-and-soot stained feet. Damen had cleaned them a little on the way over, but only enough that they wouldn't leave wet spots on the _Vione_.She sighed and stood at attention as she had seen the soldiers walking through the streets do when a superior comes by.

About five minutes went by before Dilandau returned with a less elegant man whom she assumed was Adelphos. She stayed at attention while he circled her. He quietly led Dilandau back into the room.

A few minutes went by before Dilandau strode out with a happy smirk. "Follow me to your room. You will soon receive new clothes, a sword scale to yourself, and armor that will be adjustable for your inevitable growth spurt."

"I can stay," she asked with childlike glee. He looked at her over his shoulder and smiled.

"You may indeed stay." He chuckled as she jumped with joy, still managing to keep up with him. "I will train you in the ways of the sword personally, as a member of my unit, the DragonSlayers. We'll define you a rank when we test your fighting skills." He stood at a tall, rather narrow doorway and it _swooshed_ open. "Welcome to your room," he said as he led her in.

It was a 6' by 8' room with a table and candlestick, a bed, a wardrobe, and a footlocker. The smooth, blue-metal walls gleamed at RaiFen, entrancing her. "This is mine to keep? Really _mine_?" her large blue eyes rounded with wonder at the room and joy at Dilandau's nod. "Oh Dilandau-kun, thank you!" She hugged him fiercely, as they were by themselves and the door had shut.

He hugged her back a bit gingerly. "You're welcome, little sister," he told her gently. He cupped the back of her head, his pale white hand contrasting beautifully with her vibrant purple-lavender hair. Suddenly, he pulled her hair, just hard enough to make her wince. "Now let go of me," he snarled. She did hurriedly, hoping he would let go. He looked into her eyes, fear and worry barely present. "Good little sister," he said with a half sneer. "Look at me that way more often than anything, understood?"

"Y-yes, Dilandau-sama," she said in a bit of a whisper. He let go hurriedly, almost throwing her into her bed.

"Training starts tomorrow at 5:30 am. _Sharp_," he told her fiercely. "There is an automatic alarm in the wall by your pillow which will go off at 4:30, giving you an hour to prepare. _Severe_ punishment if you are more than _one_ minute late, understood?" His red eyes danced with fire, a malicious glee that could be described no better way.

"Yes, Dilandau-sama," she answered, her cool water eyes meeting his hot fire eyes. She did not break eye contact, and he smirked. That delicious, Dilandau smirk. She didn't say anything, knowing that it might bring his fiery wrath to her aquatic personage, despite his promise.

"Good. I shall see you promptly at 5:30 for your first sword lesson." With that, he saluted, watching her repeat the movement before letting the smirk drop. He spun on his leather-shod heel and strode out.

The door _swooshed_ shut, and she was left alone in her personal room in the barracks of the _Vione_. "What have I just gotten myself into," she asked quietly as she raided the wardrobe for something to sleep in. She crawled into the stiff bed with its thick woolly blanket. She quickly fell asleep, still worried about whatever was going to happen to her.

Dilandau had been right about the automatic alarm system. There was a horrible, shrill, beeping noise coming from somewhere, making RaiFen spring out of the bed.

It took her a few moments to remember where she was and that this was not, despite the sound, a police alarm telling her that she had one minute to remove herself from the window sill before being arrested. She looked around the room before finding a small control panel on the wall to the right of the bed. She swatted and hit the buttons until the horrible beeping stopped, and she leaned against the bed. Unfortunately, one of the buttons she had hit summoned Dilandau, and he wasn't very pleased at her "needing" him so soon.

Her door slid open, and she stood at attention as Dilandau stalked in, looking very ruffled from having just woken up. "What do you want, you sorry excuse for a girl?!" He asked her hotly, rubbing his eyes and then running his fingers through his hair in an effort to comb it.

"I don't know what you mean, Dilandau-sama," she replied swiftly.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'? You hit my call button, so you must want something." He walked over to the control panel and indicated a fiery red button with a label written beneath it.

"Forgive me, Dilandau-sama. I can't read, and I didn't know which button made the alarm stop, so I hit most of the buttons until it quit." She bowed, folding herself nearly in half after she had finished apologizing.

"Baka!" He whispered harshly, slapping her hard enough to knock onto the floor. He found that a much more suitable place to make apologies from. "Bow lower next time, and whether you can read or not, red always means me, no matter _where _that patch of red happens to be, understood?"

"Yes, Dilandau-sama," she answered from her bow on the floor. "May I know what time it is, sir?"

"Four thirty," he answered irritably, picking up his shoes from outside the door and putting them on. "Half hour to get dressed, half hour for breakfast. You have to get to training on your _own_ time. When I've finished getting dressed, I'll come and lead you to the mess hall. Do try and remember where it is in relation to your room, because I will expect you to be able to find it tomorrow."

"Hai, Dilandau-sama," she nodded her head, her hands tightly folded over her knees. RaiFen (she turned the name over in her head,) must be out of her mind to make such an agreement... To be the sister of someone like this, RaiFen would need to learn to become like him.

"Good. You're already doing well with your obedience." His voice softened toward the end of his sentence, and he dropped to a crouch, brushing his fingers ever so softly along her chin to raise her eyes to his. His voice stayed soft as he told her, "This will get easier." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and her eyes searched his. He read her like an open book: the desperation, the willpower, the desire to become more.

To her, his eyes were a dancing fire... a mischievous curtain over something far greater than she could recognize. "Just fear me," he continued in the same, sweet tone. "Love me... do as I say," he ran his fingers through her hair, letting the silence settle before going on. "And I will make _sure_... that you get _everything_ you want." A dangerous smirk played at the corner of his mouth, and made his eyes a dazzling blaze. Dilandau's voice and words, eyes and attitude, had hypnotized the poor girl... No one had ever promised her kindness on any grounds, and since kindness and safety were her main desires, that was what she chose his words to mean.

RaiFen nodded, "As you wish, Dilandau-kun." she answered meekly, a single tear making a salty trail down her cheek until Dilandau brushed it away. This time, a full smile passed over his lips for a moment or two.

"Good girl," he whispered, kissing her forehead before standing. "Now get dressed!" He barked in his military tone. "See you in a few minutes for breakfast," he added just before the door _swooshed_ closed.

Rai pressed her fingertips to her forehead where he had kissed her, and stood up gingerly, moving to the wardrobe and opening the doors wide. In it, on a mannequin torso (which Rai knew no name for, only having seen them in rich shop windows,) was an orange suit of armor. It was oddly shaped, with overly large shoulder plates, no chest-plate, and gloves with large armored squares. The leg pieces seemed strange to her also, being very large and solid boots.

Hurriedly, she moved to the footlocker to find underclothes, and she pulled on the ensemble as quickly as she possibly could. She left the room, still arranging the shoulder plates, and was pleased to see Dilandau striding down the hall similarly dressed. His suit was the same high-polish leather, but the armored plates were a bright red. It was an impressive contrast... She wondered for a moment, as she fell in step behind him, what she would have done had he been dressed that way yesterday.

The way to the mess hall was fairly simple, especially since she was used to crumbling alley-ways. A turn to the right, left, right, right, and a final left. This place had no door, just a large doorway that led to a massive mess hall. Tables and benches lined the walls and were arranged in the center in a very space-efficient way. This was not a place for waste or carelessness, she noted as she followed behind Dilandau closely in the already switchbacking line.

Breakfast consisted of brown rice, dried fruits, and some sort of pan-fried meat. She was unfamiliar with most foods, so she wasn't exactly sure what she was eating when she sat down. That didn't stop her from enjoying every bite. She ate like the half-starved wild thing she was, and Dilandau watched her with bemusement as she never lifted her eyes from the relative feast. Being as familiar as he was with the menu, he toyed with the rubberized fruit for a while before giving in and having some of the food himself.

"You're a hungry little one, aren't you?"He quipped, joking for a moment that he would take one of her dried fruits. He laughed at the mix of emotions on her face, seeing plainly that she didn't want to tell him no _or_ let him have her food. "It'll soon lose it's appeal, don't worry," he added softly, making faces at his own plate. Unsure of how to respond, Rai finished her breakfast slower and in silence.


	2. Learning the Ropes

There were a few more slayers than Rai had expected, as the room held a total of eight, seven young boys and herself in the same style of armor. The six new faces were all boys, though very soft-featured, and wearing blue as opposed to her orange and Dilandau's red. The training was intense: Rai had never spent so many hours under such heavy stuff, and the sword weighed more than she was used to as it was nearly a full-sized weapon. The first two hours were alright, but after that the sweat was almost unbearable.

When the lunch buzzer sounded, her sword arm dropped heavily, and sweat poured out of every pore, and down every crease in her flesh. Something gleamed out the corner of her eye, and she impressed herself with how quickly she blocked, but it still wasn't fast enough. Not only did her hair get trimmed a good four inches by her right eye, but her sword went flying across the room. Dilandau was at the head of the cluster, as these lessons usually focused on his skill, and she saw him snickering in a conspiratorial way. (Her eyes fell on him first, as she found it easy to focus on the bright red of his suit.) Turning to face the charger, she found it to be the brown haired one... Migel, she remembered after a moment, with a wide grin and a small salute to Dilandau.

Her eyes hardened, but her face made no sign of change. So, brought to be a game, was I? A joke, am I? Rai thought cruelly to herself. She fumed on as they made their way to the mess hall again. I'm just as strong as they are... they'll see. Though as she didn't know where else to sit, she found herself shuffled to the far end of the table from Dilandau. Not surprised, but hurt none the less, she sulked over her lunch for a while before the little blonde nearest her piped up.

"Don't take it personally, he said once that they did it to him on his first day of training." He was a little nervous, but not so much as the little blonde with the bowl cut next to him. They both had blue eyes, and so did the curly-haired blonde. She shook her armor around with a groan as she tried to sort out names. He went on. "It's actually kind of an honor that he chose Migel, that's his second in command so far." Gatti! That was this one's name! She remembered with a slight grin at her small triumph as he lowered his gaze to the tray before him.

"Well, thank you for letting me know, Gatti. I had hoped that this whole 'elite unit' thing would allow for at least a little trust." She smiled at him weakly, and she had seen the way her remembering his name so quickly had made him feel good, somehow. There had to be perks in this arrangement somewhere, didn't there? Perhaps this name will help make an impression on others, she thought briefly as she shoveled more food into her mouth. It had already lost it's charm, but she didn't feel so much like melting away now that she'd had food and whatever weak liquor they were being served. Water was more scarce in Zaibach than Asturia; something else for her to adjust to.

She was a little light-headed when they filed back into the training hall, and her sword almost felt heavier than it had when she left the room. Evidently, one of the lessons they teach you here is how to hang on to your liquor, she thought with a wry smile as the lesson started up again. Rai was considerably slower than she had been earlier, and a few of the other DS were taking time to comment on it. Namely, Dilandau, Viore, and a scrawny one who looked all together unpleasant. For this girl who grew up basically alone, to be 'unpleasant' was no small thing.

They referred to him as Tash, but she could tell this was a nickname of some sort. She would come to learn his full name and its meaning in due time. He was quick to block, and almost quicker to be disarmed. His saving grace was he could then wrestle the blade away from his opponent and turn it on him. He was wiry, and so tended to be underestimated, even though the only one who had been there longer was Migel. She had time to observe, as the end of the lesson was paired bouts, and she was out after two rounds.

They filed back into the mess hall for dinner, and Rai knew that there was no energy left in her body. She wanted to collapse, drop her head on the table and not move for a week. But she couldn't show weakness around all these boys... These strange young boys, being turned into weapons for their country. She as one of them now, even if it was only for the chance of protection from their cruel, even more strange leader. Dilandau had hardly spoken to her, though he did call her 'Sister' when he bothered. Somehow, the title made them simultaneously willing to accept her totally, while _knowing_ she had no place here in reality. She was a joke, a novelty item he'd brought home for his boys. She just wondered how many more of them she'd have to deal with. Saving face in front of all these boys was going to be a challenge, but there's no way she was going to be weak here, ever.

She downed two glasses of wine in the first ten minutes of the dinner hour. This impressed the boys no end, and there were snickers from the far end of the table where Dilandau's elite cadre surrounded him. She had thought she would be near him at all times, for some reason. Perhaps she was going to have to earn a place at his side for herself. Her head swam briefly, and she stifled it with more food. They talked around her for a while, and she examined the boys. Whatever had drawn her eye to Dilandau, it was. . .softer, somehow, in Migel. They were as beautiful as statues, that pair. Dropping her eyes, she went back to her food, deciding that was a dangerous road to tread.

Rai started to feel a little queasy. Usually, wine could only be acquired in small amounts, and she usually drank it to put herself to sleep. It seemed like the longest day of her life, and she wanted it to be over. She was sitting with her forehead in her hand, staring at her plate a moment before Gatti again spoke up. "The day's almost over, don't worry. We were all that tired after our first day." He glanced at a clock on the wall and made a face. She wasn't exactly good at this "time" business, so she shot him a quizzical look. He explained through a mouthful "Dinner's almost over!"

Rai quickly followed his example and started shoveling food at a rate to put the boys to shame. Her plate was the only one entirely empty before the buzzer sounded for them to move on. Gatti and few of the others applauded a little, and most of them laughed for at least a short while. She watched them file, talking about how much they were looking forward to the showers before bed. Showers? Sidling out of the bench, she wobbled a bit on her way to the bin for the meal-trays.

A few 'Slayers snickered from the ever-gaping door frame, but she was tired enough that she had given up trying to identify them. She knew visually, four of them right now: her new "brother", Migel, Gatti, and Tash. The other names and faces drifted through her groggy mind, trying and failing at pairing them up. Rai followed behind at a short distance, and the boys led her though more hallways to a dark-tiled room with partitions and strange fixtures in the walls.

There had been only one spigot that she could use easily before, and it was certainly not as nice or clean as this. She was impressed, though felt somewhat strange about being in this sort of room with seven boys, even through the haze. Rai wove her way to Dilandau in the ante-room, with odd storage boxes stacked closely and stocked with clean tan towels. "Dilandau-sama," she whispered, "what about me?"

He chuckled lightly, making it seem as though he'd already settled the matter, and it was silly of her to ask. "You, dear little sister, will go last. With my most trusted to stand guard, back to you of course, I expect you'll have no trouble." He smiled and stroked her cheek softly for a moment, catching a strand of her hair and tugging harshly as he dropped his hand. "For now, " he added as the smile grew cold. "Wait on that bench until your turn." Her brow furrowed as she nodded her agreement and made her way to the farthest bench, fidgeting with pieces of her hair the entire time she waited. The water ran for a while, and stopped briefly before starting up again. Dilandau, Migel, Tash, and the last of his three closest underlings had the first turn. Naturally. Though she wished she could remember the last one's name. So Gatti, and the other two blondes were next. She rubbed her forehead, and Dilandau stopped by on his way out.

"Think you can make it back to your room alone? Or shall I tell someone to guide you?" It was bait, somehow. Rai had learned well how to discern a hook with good bait. She shook her head, leaning against his shoulder briefly, since its weight felt to be changing from the wine.

"I should be able to manage. Thank you for the kind offer, brother." Rai sighed a little a he stood to leave. She wanted to go with him anywhere, and she wasn't sure why the feeling was so strong. "Goodnight," she added a little sleepily.

"Good night, little sister." He petted her hair from behind her back, and she wished she could see his face. If she could have, she would have been warmed by the tenderness that flashed across his face for a fleeting moment. Of course he stifled it quickly and walked out of the room at a brisk clip. This round of showers ended, and she was left alone with Migel and Tash, in soft blue vests and black pants, with their swords still at their hips. "All right, your turn little one." Tash taunted a little as he walked to his post, opposite Migel in the outer door of the locker room, as she would learn its name in time.

Starting the shower was an adventure in itself, and it can't be said that she adjusted to the pressure well to begin with. She yelped a little, as she'd also never been under such warm water before, either. She could hear he snicker, but of course they were still as statues by the time she could see them. The shower left her frustrated, but at least it cleared her head a little. Rai dashed to a towel and covered herself as quickly as possible, drying herself and getting dressed in a furious hurry. The underwear might take time to get used to, as it seemed they had been originally designed for a very young boy. Frowning, she dried her hairline, as that was all she tried to let get wet.

"Well, good night boys," she tried to sound like she was dismissing them without actually saying she wanted them to go away. Rai wondered at Dilandau's reasoning behind Tash. She could see the sneer, and the judgment, coming into his eyes.

"Night," Migel said to her, his deep blue eyes looking kind. She smiled softly at him as he took Tash's arm and pulled him away. "See you in the morning," Tash called down the hall to her. She shuddered, and found her way to her own room before lights-out, somehow.

She laid back on her bed heavily, and covered her eyes. This was serious. Her life had never been a bed of roses, but this life was filled with regulation, and standards, and meals. Meals! She realized she was going to sleep on a full stomach, like she heard the people in the shops say they liked to do at home. At least there was only one person here who rubbed her the wrong way, which was much better than the alley. Rai nodded to herself. 'Yes, I made the right decision. At least Tash is going to be kept in check, unlike the bastards back there.' Climbing between the sheets, she looked at her cupboard and wondered if her armor would be polished and left in the cabinet for her, as Dilandau's was. The sudden uncertainty left her restless, but the other 'Slayers all left their uniforms behind, too. The lights dimmed to the faint blue lantern-glow on their own. "Lights-out. I can't do anything about it now, either way," she tried to comfort herself with a reason to stay there. Falling asleep was as easy as closing her eyes.

The first week or so of training was this awkward. After that, she adjusted to the pattern well considering her background and slight frame. Soon enough, it was time for the customary spar against Dilandau. Each one of the 'Slayers had been trained for two months, then pitted against their leader to test their skills.

There were impressive enough stories for all of them, though they inevitably ended with a quick parry from Dilandau, which sent their sword clear across the training hall. So she stood in the circle, with her sword drawn in a defensive stance, trying not to look as mortified as she felt. Dilandau, in his red armor with gleaming eyes to match, was very coolly examining the sharp edge of his katana. RaiFen swallowed hard, feeling as though the butterflies in her stomach were trying to get free.

"Well," he started, a little impatiently. He seemed to enjoy egging her on in front of his boys. "This starts when _you're_ ready, so hit me!" He sneered at her a little as he said this, opening his arms slightly to look as though he'd dropped his guard.

Balking at first, she blinked and charged him, soon to be thrown almost out of the circle. "Hesitation can be the downfall of an entire mission! No more hesitations!" He barked, almost mechanically as she gained her balance. Her face hardened and she spun, slashing at him three times before his returning blow knocked her away again. "Improving," he offered with a flatness that suggested he was far from impressed. She growled a little, which made him grin in a new way. It almost seemed that it was the first time he really looked at her.

This time, he charged, still wearing the fascinating expression, only to be met by a series of blows which he blocked with a precision nearing choreography. They circled, hit and blocked, spun and nearly danced around each other with blades flashing from the bright lights in the ceiling. The other 'Slayers were entranced. No shouting or cheering, just focused attention. No one could take their eyes off the pair in the circle, and the pair in the circle were enjoying the focus, the intensity, the heat of passion for the fight they had found.

Migel was the official timer, who officially lost track after fourteen minutes and forty-five seconds. It took some time after that for the match to be over, the last pose one Rai would assume often. Dilandau had disarmed her, and held the flat of his blade closely against her neck. Now the 'Slayers cheered, applauding and hooping. Dilandau took the opportunity to lean against her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "_There's_ my fighter. Good girl." He gently moved her hair from in front of her ear between his short sentences, and the warmth of his breath on her sweating skin gave her goosebumps.

He released her with a firm and friendly shove, signaling to the others that she was now, officially, 'in'. This was the best dinner since her arrival. She was nearer Dilandau that she had been the entire first month. Granted, Migel was between them, but at least she was to his left at the head of the table. And she caught him looking at her from time to time over the meal. He would quickly shift his eyes to the boy addressing him, of course, but she could tell now when he was looking a her.

Rai watched him too, of course. But she had from the beginning. Something about this spar made him see her differently than he had. He was most often smiling when she would catch him slide his eyes away, and she decided that he hadn't expected her to do so well when he found her.

She also noticed that all the 'Slayers were looking at her a little differently. Most of them with stunned respect, like Chesta and Guimel at the far end. Gatti, nearer the middle of the table, looked... proud? She wondered. She had been paired with him in spars often, and so must be feeling like he helped in some way. She smiled softly. The poor boy had no idea how easy she went on him. He was too sweet for her to attack him as she had Dilandau. Today's spar was no-holds-barred.

Still, she was disarmed, as she had expected to be, but the knowledge of the fights' outcome didn't stop her from giving it her all. It seemed that all the others could tell, and they slapped her on the back in the manner of all comrades as they filed out of the mess hall. She followed at her usual pace, which she regarded as a bit of a favor. Usually when someone fought Dilandau, they would swarm and ask questions of the challenger, trying to prepare themselves for their next match.

Today, they let her trail behind, as always, and none of them spoke to her as she entered the locker room, last, as usual, going to a far locker and taking off the heavy, molded uniform jacket. There was a line of sweat down the middle of her back, and her muscled ached little from the fast, solid impacts of the spar. She now understood why the boys looked forward to the showers: the water pressure was heavenly on tired, tense muscles.

Returning to her room was tremendously easy now, and took her much less time than it had the first night. There was a bit of time before light out, and she sat cross-legged on her bed. She was glad to learn so much about fighting, but she wanted to learn other things, too! Grimacing at the possibility of being dissatisfied already, she shifted, and jumped back almost immediately. As if in answer to her thoughts, a book was hanging out of the vent just below her ceiling.

Furrowing her brow at it, Rai walked over and, in one smooth motion, hopped up and grabbed the book. She turned it around in her hands. "A history of Gaea," she read slowly, carefully, quietly out loud.

The vent popped open, and slightly tan hands helped it fall flat against the wall without clattering. "I thought you might like it," the quiet, gentle voice of Migel preceded him out of the vent. He dropped to the floor quietly, and grabbed a thick, heavy bag that paler hands passed him out of the vent. "These ones, too," Gatti added as he piled out of the vent as well.

"You guys do this a lot?" She asked with a certain amount of disbelief. It was against the rules to fraternize on training days, though climbing through the vents had to be forbidden!

"Yeah." Migel answered simply, helping himself to a seat on her footlocker.

"It's the easiest way to get around," Gatti supplied, pouring the books out onto her bed. "Once you know the way, that is. Migs has been teaching me what he knows since I got here, and we decided there was finally someone else worth enlightening."

Lights out came all too quickly, but Gatti and Migel stayed for a while after that anyway. They had listened to her read for a while, then took turns, sitting by her to read out loud over her shoulder. Once they felt they'd made a good start with the first two chapters of the history book, they excused themselves with a warm goodnight and shimmied into the vent.

Migel was last in, and closed he vent behind himself. "Hey," He said in a raspy whisper. "You wanna do me a favor and screw this back in?" His blue eyes darted around, scanning the vent cover as he spoke.

"You bet," she replied, quickly removing the only solid clue of their visit. The books may have been acquired anywhere, but an open vent would certainly draw suspicion. He held it steady, and looked solidly in her eyes once she finished.

"Thanks." He let go the metal, and sat back on his heels for a few seconds. "See you tomorrow," he added with a bit of a smile before he scuttled off, back to his room.

"Yeah, see you guys!" Rai grinned into the blackness of the vent. Friends! Real honest friends! Her mind sing-song-ed as she danced her way across her room. She carefully placed all the books in her footlocker, underneath her clothes, and climbed into bed. She fell asleep more content than she had ever felt before in her life.


	3. Brothers in Arms

So months dragged on. Fighting and strategical training gave way to 'Melef combat as a year passed. Including Dilandau, there were now thirteen in the regiment of DragonSlayers. RaiFen was incredibly comfortable among all those boys, and as time wore on even Tash seemed less threatening. Migel and Gatti would sneak into her room often now, and though there were finally classes for reading and writing, she learned the most in her room at night.

They had invented a system of characters so that they could pass notes that would only perplex an outsider who found them. Of course the messages were rather mundane, but the instructors who did catch them were too impressed to say anything about it. It made Rai proud to be so welcomed by Gatti and Migel, even if Gatti did most of the talking. That was alright. Someone had to do most of the talking, and since she was a lot like Migel when it came to speaking, there was only one person for it to fall to.

Gatti told them stories about his home in Freid. The beautiful river valley, all the lakes on its borders, and tales of he and his sister chasing butterflies. He had always spoken fondly of his memories, until one strange night when he came alone.

RaiFen was snuggling into her bed, getting ready to sleep now that it had been lights out for a while, when her vent slid open and clattered as it fell to the floor. In one smooth motion, she sprang from the bed and put her foot on the grating to silence it. Looking up with a mix of curiosity and anger, it melted to concern when she saw Gatti's expression. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she helped him out of the vent.

Gatti burst into tears as soon as he sat next to her on the bed. "I just wanted to talk with you, tonight," he trailed off. He had been looking glum today, but she wrote it off to the berating he'd gotten. Now that she thought of it, she realized he looked glum before that.

"What is it about today?" She asked sweetly, scooting a bit closer to him.

"A few years ago this day, my parents sold me to this army!" Gatti admitted, trying to wipe his tears away. "They already had a son and daughter, so they didn't need me, and after a while I was more of a burden than I was worth to them."

Opening her ams to him, he crumpled and rested his head on her shoulder. She smoothed his hair, since Dilandau had done it to help her feel better before, and held him tightly. "Oh Gat-Cat," she sighed, totally unsure of where else to begin. "I'm sure they still loved you..." Rai was glad he couldn't see her grimace. She wasn't sure how to comfort someone who missed their family, since she hadn't one before this.

He nodded a little and slowed his breathing, trying to stop the tears. "I suppose so... I just miss the fresh air, the water, the butterflies, and my sister." He listed slowly and sadly.

"You won't be on this ship forever," she soothed. "One day, you can take me to meet your family. I'd like to help you do that," she calmed him, speaking soft and slow. She meant it, to. She was sure that one day _their_ unit would be the best of the best, and thus get ground leave every so often.

"You mean it?" Gatti's voice was low and quiet.

"'Course I do," she soothed, almost hurt that he had to ask.

"Promise we'll go someday? Together?"

"Better believe it," she smiled softly, resting her cheek on the top of his head. They sat in a quiet tableau on her bed, facing the wall and holding each other for a long time before Gatti was ready to leave.

"Thanks for lending me your ear," he finally broke the silence before they moved.

"I'll aways be here for you, whenever you need me." Rai supplied awkwardly. She was more than a little surprised that he had come to her, but as she helped him up ino the vent he answered her thoughts.

"You remind me of her, sometimes," he said softly, holding the grate while she screwed it back in, loosely. "Goodnight." Gatti was gone scuttling through the vents back to his room.

"Goodnight!" Rai called after him, her soft tone echoing through the vents a few feet. She plopped down on her bed, letting her arms go limp and smacking her legs. Throwing herself back into her spot, she sighed and draped an arm over her eyes. It was strange to comfort when she was used to needing it from others. But she hoped that she really had made him feel better.

Neither of them mentioned their little bonding experience to anyone else, as there was a standing agreement that all discussions after lights out were confidential. For a few days though, everyone noticed how closely he followed her. Even Migel was intruiged enough to comment.

"Have a crush, Gat?" He asked conspiratorially with a gentle elbow in the younger boy's side. He had waited until they were basically alone, straggling behind on the walk to the showers.

"No... shut up, Migs!" Gatti grumbled back with a light blush creeping to his cheeks. The next day, he returned to their normal safe distance from her.

The camaraderie was solidly there between the three of them, and of course their loyalty to Dilandau was unfailing. RaiFen had gotten everything she could've wanted from this deal: a brother, and other boys to call her family. Plus, she was learning how to defend herself and her country with the latest technology, constantly being upgraded and redesigned. Things were going smoothly with her, and for all appearances, things would only be getting better.

RaiFen felt almost invincible sometime after Dilandau's 11th birthday. Matter of fact, it was the last day of Red, and at the dinner table he declared that she was ten as of today. There was a singsong of "Death, destruction and despair, people dying everywhere! Happy birthday! Happy Birthday! May the cities in your wake, burn like candles on your cake! Happy birthday! Happy Birthday!" Guess which part Dilandau sang the loudest? Well, smiles and extra wine, song and laughter filled their table that night as it had a few weeks before when it had been Dilandau's turn.

And she was on top of the world as they made their way to the showers. Everything went normally enough, until the water cut out at the end of her turn. As she usually did, she spun on her heel quickly, and came face to face with Tash. She screamed for a second before he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"None of that now, girlie," he smiled, and all the cruelty she had seen in his face that first day returned. He was the oldest, probably thirteen the day she joined. Now she fully understood the look that had crossed his face, that first day they met. She tried to punch him, but he caught her fist in his hand and started clenching her hand in his own. Her nails dug into her flesh, and tears welled in her eyes. "Yeah, that's better," he cooed in his gravelly, disturbing voice as he backed her to the wall of the shower.

This didn't make sense. Why wasn't Migel still here? What _was_ he planning to do here? To the commander's _sister_ no less! That did it. Dilandau-sama! Her brain screamed, and she bit down into his palm, the flesh peeling away beneath her canines and a large chunk ripping off as he pulled away with a scream. "_Dilandau-sama! Migel-san!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to lunge past him to get to her equipment. If she could just get to her sword-

He grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the tiled floor. Her vision swam for a minute, though she could clearly see him straddling her and fighting with his clothes one-handed. Mustering every ounce of strength she had, she slammed the ball of her palm into his nose. That slowed him down, at least, and he was torn for a minute as to what to do with his good hand. The moment of indecision passed, and he grabbed a fistful of hair on the top of her head and slammed her skull against the floor. Her eyes wouldn't open now, and the terror of the situation was sinking in. Tears started flowing from her sealed eyes into her ears, and she could hear the familiar sound of clothes being removed. Why had he been let alone to guard her? Why wasn't Migel here? Why wasn't _someone_ here to protect her now that she finally needed it? "Tasukete! Migel! Dilandau, _someone_ help me!" She screamed one lest time in desperation.

Rai could feel his skin against hers... He was enjoying this far too much, drawing it out to make it worse when he finally _did_ do something. But he hesitated. Choking back her tears, she could hear it too. Clicking boots! Her heart raced with joyous relief, there were clicking boots in the hallway! She punched him in the crotch, good luck for her, as she was aiming for his stomach through her closed eyes. The threat of being found this way, and the mind-numbing pain shooting through his groin, made him roll off of her. "Tasukete!" she shouted again, gingerly opening her eyes. It was too bright in here now, but at least she could see!

Still naked, with blood starting to crust at the edges of her lips and scabbing the nail-marks in her palm, she knelt in the doorway joining the showers with the locker room. Crossing her arms over her chest, she cried afresh at the relief of seeing Migel rush in. Rai ran to him (more like "wobbled with purpose"), and clutched his shirt tightly, sobbing into it and smearing it with Tash's blood. "He tried to. . ." she sobbed brokenly, only to find herself gently hushed, and cradled by him.

"Shh, it's alright now. I'm sure I can guess what he tried to do." He glowered at the boy writhing in pain, holding himself with his hand bleeding all over his pants, and having trouble inhaling. He grinned slightly. "You did a good job at stopping him," he consoled, taking her back into the locker room and wrapping her in a towel. He held her close again, as she was still crying a little, and trembling worse because of the cold water still clinging to her skin. With the gentility of a parent tending their infant, he daubed some of the blood off of her chin. He smiled softly at her, and she blushed, finally aware of the fact that he had seen her in her worst moment; and naked to boot!

Turning his attention to the boy laying with resignation on the floor, he steered Rai around himself and sat her on a bench. "Get yourself dressed," he instructed her softly before striding over. "Tashin!" Migel barked, and the other boy saluted with his mutilated hand. "Get up, you pathetic excuse for a soldier!" Migel shouted, this time sounding honestly angry. Tashin cackled maniacally in response, and only righted himself onto his hand and knees. Migel found this to be an impudent response to a direct order, and so kicked Tash square in the face, sending the boy back onto the tiled floor, this time unconscious and bleeding from a new cut right next to his eye.

RaiFen dressed quickly and in silence, never taking her eyes off the two boys. This was phenomenal! No one had ever actually helped her out of a situation like this before, and she was still in shock all the way around. Her palm itched where her nails had broken the skin, and she could still taste the coppery salt of the other boy's blood on her teeth. She worked her tongue as she had seen cats do, and wondered briefly if she'd get to wash her face before bed.

Migel came back to her once she was dressed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, we'll go tell Dilandau exactly what happened, and Tash will be gone by morning." He consoled her as he led her out of the locker room and through the halls to Dilandau's room. She hadn't been there very often yet, and the notion scared her a little. But he needed to know, and Migel knocked on the door before Rai could really react to anything.

"Enter!" Dilandau's cool, crisp order wafted out into the hallway, and Migel pulled the heavy door out of their way. Rai entered first, gingerly placing each foot and trying to keep her breathing steady. "So, what is it?" He started with his usual slight irritation, but as he spun to examine his "guests", he froze immediately. "Who in the _hell_ would ever _dare_ do this to my sister!" He screamed indignantly, and strode to her the few steps it took, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his cheek against her hair.

RaiFen relaxed immediately into his arms, holding him tightly to keep her knees from buckling. Tears sprung from her eyes again as she tried to recount the events of the last twenty minutes. Each time she explained her injuries, Dilandau would squeeze her a little tighter. She could hear his heart racing with the fury of one whose wrath had been awoken. When she finished her story (which was when Migel came in, as far as Dilandau was concerned, for he told her to stop there), he kissed her forehead gently. "I'll avenge you, my little bird."

Dilandau was stroking her hair, and whispering wonderfully violent things about what he would do to Tash as soon as he felt inclined to leave her side. "Arigatou, Dilandau-kun," she sighed with relief, almost incapable of holding her own weight. " I... Feel funny," she whispered, before passing out in his arms for the first time. He held her up, and soon shifted her so she was laying across both his arms with her head on his shoulder.

Though she had gained muscle over the last two years, she was still a wisp of a girl, even compared to Dilandau. A soft smile tugged at his lips while he was rearranging her in his arms, and Migel stood and watched with a strange interest. Dilandau carried her over and laid her down on his own bed, arranging her limbs into natural placements, and gently brushed away some stray hair that had stuck to her forehead. Migel was a little shocked now, for he had no idea the commander could be so... tender. His features were softened by warmth, instead of sharpened by his flaming rage. That changed quickly.

"Tell me what you did with the bastard!" He demanded as he spun on his heel to face Migel. All the fiery rage the boy was used to had returned to his commander, and he squared his shoulders against the force of his energy. And, possibly, the force of a backhand.

"I took necessary precautions to ensure he wouldn't bother her again." He answered officiously. Dilandau frowned, smacking the 'Slayer for good measure.

"I_ said_, tell me _what_ you _did_ with him!" He shouted mere inches from Migel's face. The boy barely cringed, and bowed with apologies before continuing.

"I ordered him stand, and when he refused, I kicked him. In the face," he added hastily. He wasn't sure now how well Dilandau would take to that, but it seemed to be the right thing to do at the time. He grimaced as he could feel the bruise rising on his cheek.

Dilandau smirked as he crossed his arms. "Good. It's a good start, at any rate. We must finish it equally well." He huffed and stalked out of his room, locking the door behind him to ensure the safety of his little prize.

Suddenly, RaiFen was aware again. There had been no sound, or movement that she was aware of, to wake her... she just... was aware of herself, now. Gingerly, she opened her eyes just enough to see... Dilandau's wardrobe. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, looking for all the world like any other little girl who was roused before she was ready. She tried to sit up, and felt before she saw, a soft, pale hand pressing her gently down.

"You need your rest, my dear little weapon." Dilandau's voice was calm, and it helped her to feel at ease. Forcing her eyes to focus, she found him sitting, quiet and still, next to her head. He seemed to be polishing something, but she couldn't figure out what, as it was someone else's job to keep the boots so shiny.

"What happened?" Her voice was small and afraid, coming from a part of her that she had hoped to leave in the gutters.

He set down his trinket where she couldn't see it, and turned to face her so he could stroke her hair as he answered. "You fainted in my arms, little one... and I left you here, where I was certain you could be safe... so I could go properly deal with Tashin." The start of his sentence had been warm and comforting, but as his thoughts turned, so too did his voice and features betray a darkness. "He will never bother you, or any other girl, ever again." He smirked, and his eyes trailed off, remembering the satisfaction of gelding the boy himself.

She yawned again and rolled towards him, taking his hand within her own. "I can never thank you enough," she started, and again he hushed her gently. He didn't want her thinking of the ordeal ever again, for he ensured her that there would be nothing like it in the future.

"I know the look to avoid in my Slayers, now. He had the ferocity, but nowhere near the necessary loyalty. I will always protect you, and so will everyone else I command... Or they too will fall victim to my vengeance." He was still stroking her hair, but he was staring blankly at one of the walls in the room.

Rai looked up a him from the corner of her eye. "How long have I been here?" She asked with a slight yawn, hoping to pull him out of his reverie.

He shrugged, glancing at the clock. "Not long enough," was all he would answer as he turned away, slipping the polishing cloth and whatever had needed polishing into a drawer. "You need more sleep, and I think it's safe to say that you shouldn't be left unattended in your present state." Facing her again, he waved for her to move over, and he pulled the covers out from underneath her as she moved.

She was a little surprised, but she sure as hell didn't feel like going anywhere. Her head was still throbbing, and she wasn't sure she could get back to her room through the hallways, anyway. Shimmying through the vents, maybe, but she was in no condition to climb up to them, either. So, she smiled a little smile as he covered them both up, and it grew a bit when he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Rai, just rest..." he whispered softly, freeing some of her hair from her eyelashes. "Don't worry about the alarm in the morning... you're in no condition to train that heavily."

"Okay..." she muttered sleepily, her eyes already closing. I really _do_ feel safe here, she mused to herself as she drifted to sleep. She could vaguely feel arms around her, warm and solid, for just a moment before she was gone.


	4. Recovering

RaiFen could barely hear the alarm when it went off. What woke her was the fact that her back was cold. So turning over with a yawn, she found that Dilandau was no longer in bed. She also found that she wasn't ready for such fast movement yet, and her head throbbed fiercely. Covering her eyes with an arm, she groaned loudly. At least Dilandau's room stays pretty dark; she thought glumly.

Carefully... slowly... reluctantly, she opened her eyes to take in more of the room, a bit slower than her first attempt. As it so happened, Dilandau was no where to be seen. She realized groggily that he must be training with the others. Disappointed as she was to miss out, she knew her head ached too badly to do anything. "At least the only thing he really hurt was my head" she finally said to herself, testing out her voice. It sounded a little odd, but only because of the throbbing.

The need to be still well overrode her frustration at the lack of movement. She still hated being left behind... Injured meant useless, and if there was one thing she despised, it was being useless. However, it was unavoidable at this point, and it seemed that Dilandau wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled a little, remembering the brief moment she had been aware of his back against hers. It was so comforting that she had gone immediately into the heavy sleep she was only now dragging herself out of.

Rai mused on how strange it was to go from feeling so vulnerable and horrified, to so safe and calm. Though she groaned, as she realized the news of her attack would be everywhere on the _Vione_, and she'd need to answer questions at some point. How could she keep a tough reputation now? She grimaced, and gingerly sat up with the knowledge that, for all appearances, she had 'needed to be saved'. At least, that's how the story would color it... unless Migel would kindly add to the list of injuries a little.

She barely had enough time to lean back and rub her eyes when the door beeped. Puzzled by its noise with no movement, Rai stared at it a moment. After some coercing, the door slid halfway open, at which point Migel squeezed his way into the room. As he tried to straighten out his uniform shirt, the door slid back with a resounding _THUD_ that gave her the impression it was supposed to be locked.

He grinned a little, examining the room. She could tell he was in a good mood, for some reason. "So, he let you spend all night here, _and_ sleep in?" He sat down softly and grinned at her. "My, my... what _will_ everyone think when they hear about _this_?"

Rai simply replied with her tongue poking out, and weakly hitting him with a spare pillow. "Shut up Migs! ...He's my brother," she chuckled, with an awkward tone in her voice and a wrinkled nose. "'Sides that, my head hurts," she whined with her childish pout.

Migel couldn't help but laugh... For some reason he found it insanely funny to see the angriest little girl he'd ever met pouting. Even though such a thing rarely happened, he seemed to think the look suited her. Of course, he lamely covered his laugh with a cough when he noticed her death-glare. "I'm sorry about your head... It's just that face you make... " he started up with a grin.

"Oh, can it! You pea-brain!" Rai grumbled. She may be bad at insults, but he was just as sensitive of his knowledge as she was of her reputation. "Where _were_ you last night?" She started in on him. He answered her with a blank look. "Weren't you supposed to be guarding me, too?" she added a bit more softly. Rai didn't want to be mad at him, but he _did_ sort of leave her at the mercy of her least favorite 'Slayer.

Migel sighed and looked at the ceiling, running a hand through his hair. "Dilandau... Ordered us to take shifts. Everyone's had a turn at guarding you... it's just that last night... Well, last week... Dilandau had us start talking solitary shifts. Except we'd both be there, when you left, to make look like nothing had changed."

He spoke more slowly than usual, as if this time it were caused by uncertainty rather than calculation. Rai's heart sank. This had been at Dilandau's behest? ..._All_ the slayers had guarded her?She drooped a little in the bed. No wonder they'd all started looking at her differently lately. Some of them looked even more repulsed by her presence then they had when she'd shown up; Or since they'd shown up, as most of the 'Slayers had been recruited after her. But most had the decency to at least pretend they weren't eying her over their swords.

Hurriedly, Migel took off a glove and laid his bare hand on hers. "He was testing us all," he soothed. "You passed, and so did most of us. Dilandau was testing loyalties, and Tashin failed miserably." He paused for a long moment, and gently laced his fingers with hers before going on in a whisper. "I'm sorry... that your brother... used you, for bait." He as staring at the cabinet where Dilandau's uniform would be if he were not currently in it.

RaiFen just shrugged. "Don't be. You know I came here by choice... I'm not like you, or Gatti, or any of the others."

"Yes you _are_, Rai," he insisted, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "You're a fighter, with no where else to go... That's all we are, here. And you're just as good as any of those boys out there." He gestured vaguely to the rest of the ship, emphasizing his point.

She grimaced and stared at the bedspread, disbelief showing plainly in her features. So he lifted her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Do you know what the record was in a one-on-one against Dilandau? Before you got here?"

"No," she answered flatly. Right now she felt as if it didn't matter.

"Five minutes and twenty-three seconds. You _tripled_ the best time... _my_ best time, with your first spar. Do you have any idea how amazing that is?" She shook her head slowly. It still throbbed, but it was suddenly of little importance. He frowned and looked away for a second. "Of course you don't know, because no one's told you. They're all so ashamed of their minute-and-a-half demolition runs, that they can't even compliment a true warrior when they see one."

This made Rai smile a little. Which, in turn, made Migel smile a little. "You weren't supposed to come here, were you?" She finally broke the silence after a long time, a wry smile slowly spreading across her face.

He pressed a gloved finger to his lips. "Shh! I wasn't here today, what _are_ you talking about? ...You must've hit your head harder than you thought," he finished with a light laugh, and a poke in her ribs. This last was done with his bare hand, reluctantly loosing itself from her grasp. "Speaking of which, I should go. Before someone else with a much worse temper gets here," he grinned and made his way casually to the door panel.

"Hey!" She piped up, making him spin around to face her quizzically. "Will you... teach me how to do that?" Rai asked with a wicked gleam in her eye as she surveyed the control panel. It subsided slightly with the addition, "Someday." She shrugged and tried to look less interested than she knew he must know she was.

He grinned, finishing the jam and making his way back out the half opened door. "Yeah." he finally replied. "When you're older!" Migel teased her, one last time, as the door slid closed again.

Crossing her arms, Rai snorted at him. After a moment, she grinned. Since she'd gotten him to actually speak to her, she noted that teasing seemed to be his favorite interaction. She assumed that, since he'd mentioned coming from a large family, he must have spoken to his siblings that way. She had decided it was his way of chucking her chin as he went through the room. A soft verbal nudge to let her know he was on her side. Rai enjoyed it a lot.

Of course, she wouldn't let _him_ know that. Not directly, at least. She guessed that he knew she found it comforting, but, she made sure to act like it riled her no end. It was part of the game. It was in the rules, somewhere. So she gladly and wholeheartedly played along.

Gatti was a bit of a different story. He had gotten more serious after their little talk, and it had only gotten worse lately. He would glare at the slayers from time to time over the mess table, particularly Tash, and the newest boy, Dalet. Rai didn't have a problem with this. Hell, she found herself glaring in answer to Tash's stares more often than once. But Dalet had a tendency to go on about himself. He would inevitably get to some gripe about the duration of the showers, and in the past week this had made Gatti shoot right out of his seat and into his room.

At the time, Rai had wondered why he was so touchy about the showers. He had been since she arrived, but it had only gotten worse as she'd been observing. Now she wondered how much of his irritation was related to the shower-guard situation. She hadn't missed the fact that a lot of Dalet and Ryuon's jokes ended with someone being "all wet", "washed up", or "tiled out", as they'd taking to referring to drunkenness. But she couldn't exactly understand _why_.

Now that she knew why, she grimaced, knowing that she liked the confusion better. This could only mean that the 'Slayers less honorable than Migs and Gat had been enjoying the view, as it were. Covering her eyes, she went over their faces and tried to figure out who (besides the obvious three) had been checking her out.

Chesta had blushed at those jokes, so she could only guess he'd sneaked a look, and then felt embarrassed enough not to do it again. Viole had grinned sharply. She had the feeling he wasn't interested in her type. Neither was Ryuon, Neijin, Houkan, or Tensan. What _was_ it with these guys? Dalet at least wanted whoever would have him! Guimel was harder to read, as he always kept to himself and rarely even smiled at jokes over the table. She wasn't sure if he was interested in anyone at all.

RaiFen suddenly realized that there were now only twelve 'Slayers in all, and she grimaced. They'd have to recruit at least one more to replace Tashin, and the final number was rumored to be fifteen. She wasn't exactly sure why, because the Zaibach army seemed to prefer even numbered groups. She could only guess that the odd number was to allow for Dilandau's commanding position. The Zaibach wasn't big on passing around their secrets.

Matter of fact, in all the time she'd been here, no one she asked ever knew anything about Dilandau before the age of about seven. He'd just been entrusted to Adelphos, who was instructed to "use the boy to his full potential." It was disconcerting to say the least, and frustrating at best. Especially since she wanted to know everything about him. A fact the other 'Slayers would point out mercilessly whenever they'd gather in the common room on their off days.

She didn't have much more time to reflect, as the door slid open and closed smoothly. "Dilandau-kun! I'm sorry I couldn't wake up this morni-" she rambled as she tried to make her way across the bed to him. She was stopped abruptly by one hand on her mouth and the other on her shoulder, settling her back on the bed.

"You weren't expected at training this morning," he said in a purring, silky voice. "I made sure of that myself. And you're not expected at training the rest of the week." Dilandau sat next to her, taking his hand from her mouth and stroking her hair. "I'm sure your head still aches, " he added softly.

"A little," she admitted grudgingly. It hurt more than a little, but she never had been the type to admit to that sort of thing. He frowned at her in answer.

"You're not a good liar, so stop trying to be." He got up and opened the drawer next to bed, smiled, and closed it again. "You won't be up to training for the next four days, but that's just fine. Five days from now is when it _really_ starts..." he muttered vaguely. He turned, and spoke more crisply. "Or, so I was told before I lost one of subordinates. Now, they may decide I have to wait..." he sat down beside her again, looking thoughtful.

She was a little hurt at his jab before he stood, but she let it pass. "What're you talking about? ...What's in that drawer, anyway?" Her eyes were fixed on the drawer, so she missed the brief grin that danced across his face.

"You'll find out in due time, when everyone else does." Dilandau told her with a very serious tone. However, he reached out and pressed the end of her nose with a smile. "Maybe you'll get to see it a _little_ sooner than everyone else. But only if you tell me how much he _really_ hurt you." He had looked perfectly cheerful, and like he might not ask about it again.

No such luck, she thought to herself with a sigh. "All that really hurts right now is my head," Rai started cautiously. "He clotheslined me, too," she said rubbing the bottom of her ribcage. "But he was being arrogant... taking his time..." she shuddered at the thought. Dilandau scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He didn't, actually..." she went on, pulling her knees up under her chin. "If Migel hadn't been walking up the hall right then, Tash probably would've succeeded." Rai sulked, leaning her head against his shoulder and holding him awkwardly.

She could feel Dilandau relax a little, and he used his free hand to unzip the overly-warm uniform shirt. Rai let go of him long enough for him to shrug out of it before leaning her head on his shoulder. Dilandau pressed his cheek against her forehead. "I'm glad he didn't really rape you," he finally said out loud. "Or I would've had to kill him." He snarled a little, and his grip on her shoulder tightened.

Rai tightened her grip on him in return. "You care that much for me?" Her voice was quiet and shaky, barely above a whisper.

"I meant it when I said _you_ would be my family," he answered briskly, pulling back a little to look at her. "Did you think I'd let _any_ of those clods treat you poorly?" He stroked her cheek for a moment, his expression changing from concern to irritation. He held her jaw tightly, pinching inward a little as he spoke. "You belong to _me_, and me _alone_. That _thing_" he spat, "had no right to _touch_ you, let alone _hurt_ you like that."

Dilandau's eyes studied her with their silent fire, glittering in the dim glow of the lights. Rai's eyes sparkled with their aquatic tumult as she studied his face. His mood would turn so dark so quickly, and that was what had kept her at such a distance the last year. After last night though, this intensity seemed... kind, and loving, somehow. The slight bruises forming on her chin now, were bruises of caring. It puzzled her, but she realized that it made her feel safe. Ironic, she thought as the corner of her lip twitched.

He let go of her quickly, and crossed his arms to rest his chin in one hand. "I'm the only one allowed to hurt you," he sulked. Rai blinked quickly, a little shocked that he would admit it out loud. As she thought about it, she realized he'd say the same for any other 'Slayer. She poked at the bruises on her chin and frowned.

"Gomen nasai, I should have been able to better defend myself," she pouted as she stroked her jaw.

He waved his hand a if to brush the thought away. "You were unarmed, and in supposedly safe territory. Beyond that, he's bigger than you are," Dilandau added firmly with a grin.

She answered him with a grim smile. "I thought training was supposed to help one learn to defend oneself against _any_ enemy." It was a statement at face value, but was more accurately an irritated question as to how this could have happened. Of course, she was smiling inwardly at how much her use and knowledge of language had improved since she'd been studying with Migs and Gat.

He quirked a brow, setting a finger over his lips briefly before answer. "_You_ should know we only deal in _armed_ combat. That _unarmed_ business you know is quite fortunate for you, actually." Dilandau was answering her crisply, putting his 'formalities' voice on. "And, rightly so, _unfortunate_ for the opposing party. As your commanding officer, I must commend you on your self-defense skills."

"Arigatou," Rai chimed with her first honest smile.

Dilandau suddenly dropped his formal voice. "As a brother, I'm _so_ proud of you!" He scooped her into his arms, laughing lightly. "_Never_ let someone off with _less_ than that when they hurt you." He giggled, and added in a whisper by her ear. "Unless the person hurting you is me." Dilandau held her so tightly that, for a moment, she was worried she wouldn't be able to breath back in.

"Hai, Dilandau-san" she gasped, clutching her dog tags. Rai blinked several times, and despite her best efforts, a few tears ran down the outsides of her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, but the pain had made her eyes well up. Stupid reflexes, she cussed in her head. He smirked as she wiped her cheeks.

"Good. Now, I'm going to have dinner and get washed up. When you feel up to it, go out and let Guimel lead you back to your room. Migel will bring you dinner, and I'm sure Gatti won't be able to resist 'helping'." He grinned slightly and rose, gently kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you'll be recovered enough to rejoin the regiment soon."

"So am I," Rai smiled weakly. He left, and she rubbed her jaw for a while. He was a strange one, but she did owe him everything. Blinking fiercely, she rubbed her eyes again, and gingerly tried standing up. The floor was cold, and it helped her brain sharpen up. She was in the standard issue pajamas she'd put on last night and realized that she'd have to go to her room that way. She sat down again with a sigh. "This is gonna be a long walk."

((A/N: I realize chapter 3 was a little rough, but it needed to be said. Life can be kinda rough, and this character's been begging me to write out her story for a long while. I'm just trying to stay true to what she tells me. Ja ne!))


	5. Finding Strength

It was a good forty minutes of self-preparation before she could face the usually-less-than-five-minute walk. Guimel was civil and reserved as he held her arm to keep her balanced. She was barely able to pry his country of origin from his lips. Egzardia was all he would say, not even a region or township.

She wished desperately for some kind of conversation to take her mind off this strange, painful situation. But there was no such reprieve, just her own thoughts swirling pointlessly through her mind.

Rai lay down on her own bed dejectedly. Her head was still throbbing, but thankfully her room was darker than the halls. It was nice to be back in her own room, but it didn't seem as warm was Dilandau's room. Why did she want to stay with him so badly? It didn't make any sense. Nothing really made sense in her whole life, she thought glumly as she crossed her arms over her eyes.

How old was she now that her 'birthday' had gone by? Twelve...or was it thirteen, now? What was the number assigned to her the other day? How many days ago was that, anyway? She'd have to ask someone as soon as they got there. But as for now, she didn't have much to do but let her mind drift away.

Not even her dreams held comfort for her, as they were filled with the throbbing in her head. Dreams of fire and blood, and so many people dying in screams. Rai woke in a cold sweat, and prayed to every god she'd ever heard of to make these images go away. Perhaps she would've had more luck if she'd stuck with one. Though she did her best to brush them aside, the images of death would return to her...later.

For now, Migs and Gat were here, carrying between them a single tray. They mimed as though it weighed a hundred pounds, and they were having difficulty holding it above their waists. For now, that was all she needed to brush the dark things away. _We're elite... We won't fight unless we have to, and we'll win..._

Even as she ate and smiled with the boys, telling herself everything she'd been taught to say in times of fear, a dread for their loss tugged at her mind. Something would happen soon. She had only learned what she knew from these boys and very brief history classes, but she suddenly realized that a place only trained so many soldiers right before they decided to use them.

The smalltalk soon lifted her spirits though, as soon as she let the conversation take over her active thoughts. "Dilandau-sama already picked out the last three slayers," Migs said cheerfully. "As soon as you're up to training again, he says he's going to make some kind of announcement. You wouldn't happen to know what it is, would you?" He asked her in a silky tone.

"Yeah, we can keep a secret," Gatti added with a smile.

Rai just laughed. "As if he'd tell me and ruin the surprise," she grinned at them, picking another piece of food off the tray. "'Sides, even if he did tell me, I wouldn't tell _you_ unless he said it was OK." She smugly popped the food into her mouth and grinned at them, expecting the gentle blows with her pillow. They were going easy on her not only because of the food, but because they figured her head still ached more than she was letting on.

She waved her hands in surrender, and they stopped after a few last pokes. "How many days has it been, anyway?" With an embarrassed shrug, she admitted "I haven't really been trying to keep track."

"Two." Migel answered flatly.

"You'll get to come back just in time for our off days," Gatti grimaced at her. "I sure could use some days off!" He chuckled a little, but the solemn looks from his companions made him clear his throat uncomfortably.

"How about we trade? You get attacked and _I'll_ keep training," Rai said darkly. They scooted a little closer and she put her arms around them as she sighed.

"I'm sorry Rai," Gatti offered weakly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"He knows better than to talk like that," Migel glared over her at Gatti as he wrapped his arm around her waist, starting the sentence before Gatti had even finished his.

"It's alright you guys... I'm just not looking forward to the rumors I'm gonna be hit with as soon as I leave my room again." She rested her head on Migel's shoulder and sighed again, pulling them toward her tightly.

"It'll be alright, Rai." Migs said simply. Gatti decided against speaking again for a while, so he just traced the shallow lines between muscles on her arm for a while.

"I know it will, but I still don't want to leave my room. Or at least, I want things to go on like nothing happened. I just want to stay here for the rest of my life." She finished glumly, trying not to cry. Crying just made the throbbing worse, so she'd been avoiding it since the actual ordeal.

"I'm sure Dilandau-sama won't let anyone say anything about you, to your face or behind your back." Gatti had confidence enough to speak again, and Rai nodded a little as she finally took her head from Migel's shoulder.

"I'm sure you're right. I just still feel..." she shuddered and let the sentence trail off, letting go of them to wrap her arms around her knees. Gatti kept a gentle hold of her elbow, while Migs scooted a little closer and stroked her hair.

Gatti's head shot up and he looked straight at Migel. Something finally dawned on him. "Migs, how long have we been here?" There was a hushed urgency in his question.

"Aw hell," was Migs' only response as he realized what Gat was getting at. "Probably too long already. Good call Gat." He kissed Rai's forehead and stood, taking the tray off her footlocker. "We should go before Dilandau-sama decides to skin us," he joked lightly as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that to happen to you guys," Rai grimaced a little. "If he's very angry, you can just blame it on me. I... I have been feeling lonely since..."

"Don't worry about it," Gat cut in quickly.

"We know you're lonely, and he should too." Migs supplied. "Maybe we should tell him to talk to you about it if he doesn't want us staying so long." He grinned, raising an eyebrow dangerously.

"No, don't you dare-" She threatened hollowly as they left her room and closed the door, snickering a little. She made a wordless sound of frustration and threw her pillow at the door. She laid down with her chin on her elbows, looking at her pillow no more than three feet away.

She consoled herself thinking about the fact that it must be lunch or they wouldn't worry about getting back to Dilandau. Which also meant he wouldn't want to take time out of the training to talk with her about this. Gingerly stretching, she grabbed her pillow without getting up, and rummaged through her footlocker for a book to scan until dinner.

Rai was arranged in her bed carefully, making sure her head got enough support and the pages were well lit. It was a book of collected legends, the most famous from each of the countries with such tales of heroism. She was startled when her door opened, because it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes since Migs and Gat had left.

Dilandau stormed in, looking only slightly irritated about something. She put down her book and blinked at him. "Dilandau-sama -" was about all she got out. She bit her tongue as he raised his fist as if to backhand her.

But something made him stop. She couldn't be sure what, but that was only because there were no mirrors. She couldn't see how black her eyes had gotten from the concussion. She couldn't see herself the way he did at that moment. He inhaled deeply, and the irritation melted away from him as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you today, my little bird?" He took off a glove so he could run his fingers through her hair. Discreetly as possible, he checked the bump on the back of her head, making her wince.

"Alright, I guess. Dilandau-sama... when you came in... were you angry with me?" She spoke haltingly, made nervous by this visit and his strange change of mood.

"A little." He admitted casually. "But I understand now why my boys didn't want to leave you." He moved his hand to cup her cheek, running his thumb along the bags under her eye. "You don't look at all well," he grinned at her as she frowned.

"Oh." She didn't quite understand. She was used to bruises on her arms, but she hadn't realized that hitting the back of your head that hard would make your eyes bruise. It still wasn't something she was considering, but she was willing to believe Dilandau that she didn't look well. "I'm glad you're not mad at them. We were just talking about... things, and-"

He pressed his finger to her lips. "Shh... I know all about it, little bird. They told me you were lonely in here. I still slapped them for wasting time, just to keep up appearances, but I understand. I used to get lonely too, back in-" he stopped abruptly, as if he wanted to go on but couldn't.

Dropping his hand a little, he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Don't let yourself be lonely. Especially not while you're like this. Next time, just come to my room and wait for me. In fact," he stood suddenly, taking both her hands in his and helping her to her feet. She stumbled into him a little, as that was the fastest she'd moved in days. But he hooked an arm behind her knees and lifted her as though she were as light as air. "Grab my glove," he told her as an afterthought.

Reaching back to her bed, she did as she was told and grabbed his glove, clutching to her chest with one hand while the other rested on Dilandau's far shoulder. He strode out of her room, taking her down the labyrinth of hallways to his room. There were a few guards posted here and there who followed them with a questioning glance, but Dilandau went on as if they weren't even there.

Going into his room, he closed the door behind them and laid her gently on his bed. "There. Just stay here until you're well. Then you won't have to be quite so lonely, even if I'm not here much."

"Arigatou, Dilandau-kun," she smiled a little as she settled into his bed. "Aren't... Aren't you supposed to be training the others right now?" Rai had a tendency to almost stutter when she spoke to Dilandau. Three years with him, and he still made her so very nervous...

"I left Migs in charge. I'm sure he'll do well enough. Besides, if he and Gatti can take a break, why can't I?" He took off his large boots and laid down next to her, putting one arm under her shoulders and the other behind his head. RaiFen gingerly moved closer, only to be brought in even closer by Dilandau. She put one arm beneath herself so she could rest her cheek on her hand as a cushion for his armor. She could feel herself trembled a little inside as she looked up at his profile. She decided that he looked like an angel, and that, no matter what his expression, this is who he always was.

He turned his face just enough to look at her, but he moved so quickly and suddenly that she jumped a little, he cheeks flushing as he caught her staring. He smirked a little, and signaled her to move so he could take off his heavy jacket and lone glove. This time when she lay down, he held her close to him, her nose nuzzled against the crook of his neck.

"Just go to sleep little bird. I'll wake you for dinner." He leaned to kiss her cheek, and she sighed a little as she drifted off. He smiled a bit as he felt her relax against him. "Good girl," he whispered into the stillness of his room as he moved some hair from her cheek. "Sometimes, I worry you might be too good at doing everything I say," he sighed softly through his nose, his thoughts resting heavily on the news from the General. The next eight months of training were going to be the worst.


	6. Declarations

She returned to training for the final day before the 'Slayer's set off-days each week. Dilandau spent the morning looking even more smug than usual, but Rai also noticed that he looked a little worried each time he looked at her. Little did she know it was because her eyes were still far too dark for normal, and he found himself feeling even more protective of her than he had before.

Rai was happily confused when he made the boys scoot down so she could sit to his left at the head of the table for breakfast and lunch. At lunch he leaned in and whispered to her, "I'm making the announcement as soon as we're all back in the training hall. Carry this, I'll let you know when I need it."

She nodded as he passed her a light velvet bag with oddly shaped contents under the table. He'd been wearing it on his waist all morning, and apparently it was critical to whatever the announcement was. Rai smiled lightly to herself as she went back to eating. The only problem with being at the head of the table, she realized, was that Gatti was too far to chat with without shouting. Of course the advantage was that here, she was between Dilandau and Migel. She felt safe, and was content to eat her meal in silence between them.

The newest recruits were at the far end of the table, and they'd been introduced first thing this morning, but their names still escaped her. One of them had short hair and glasses, which made him easy to spot amid the familiar faces. The other two were brunette fighters, nothing unusual or distinct from what she could tell. But they were still her family, and she knew she'd learn their names in the next week or so.

Soon the buzzer sounded, and they filed back into the training hall. Rai was following close behind Dilandau at the head of their pillar, and she could hear her name murmured from time to time. She bristled a little, unsure whether it was regarding the assault or her unusual closeness to Dilandau today.

He noticed her expression change and hit her lightly on the shoulder. She hit him back a little harder, smiling up at him. They continued to tousle like this all the way back to the hall, the blows getting increasingly strong and making them weave a bit by the time they made it to the door.

Once inside, Dilandau kicked a box into place at the center of the back wall of the room. Stepping onto it as though it was a stage in itself, he drew himself to full height and a certain disdainful look settled across his face. "It's come to my attention that there are at last a total of fifteen DragonSlayers." His subordinates looked pleased enough, so he decided to go on before some brilliant one decided to start clapping. "Today, it is the great privilege of you all to hear that I am now the Brigadier General of this squadron!" His raised his right fist in a triumphant blow to the air, privately imagining Adelphos' head was at the receiving end. This was the time for applause, and without fail RaiFen was the first to cheer.

He smiled and nodded to her, making Rai jump a little when she realized he wanted the pouch back. She brought it to him, and he waved a little intending her to open it. Shrugging slightly, she opened the bag to discover a beautiful gold crown of sorts, with a gleaming stone set in the center. Leaving it sitting on the bag, she held it up to him with a small bow.

Dilandau smirked as he took the diadem from her outstretched hands. He'd been hoping, but he couldn't be sure until that moment that she'd be properly theatrical about this presentation. He slid the cool metal onto his forehead where it rested perfectly, the stone glinting as he shook his head in a vain attempt to move his hair. In that first moment that the diadem settled on his skin, Rai almost swore that the gem had glowed, as though there were a tiny light inside.

"Now," he continued once he felt they'd had enough time to admire his special ordered, self imposed symbol of rank. "We will be training harder, more thoroughly, more vigorously than ever before! We have three greenhorns here that we have to beat into shape in less than a year." There were looks of disappointment, but no one made a sound. He didn't need to hear it, he knew they were all grumbling to themselves. This was supposed to be the big moment, but for some reason he didn't have the heart to them all like this.

"But, being the kind and magnanimous leader I am, I declare the rest of this day your own time. Next week, be here with _one hundred_ times more enthusiasm than _ever_ before, and keep it up from now on! Dismissed!" He pointed to the door as he brought his shorter-than-intended speech to a close, and smirked a little at the enthusiastic applause. He might have some explaining to do later, but that was only if anyone bothered to ask.

He waited until most of the 'Slayer's had fled for fear of him changing his mind before hopping back off the box. Dilandau surveyed his sister and the few boys who straggled behind, namely Gatti and Migel. He frowned a little at them, saying sternly "I told you this was your time. Now out of my sight before I change my mind!"

"Hai, Dilandau-sama," they said in unison with a quick, crisp bow. Gatti was closest, so he got the perfunctory smack before they left the room. His face didn't betray him so much as his eyes, and Rai could see the grudging acceptance. For the first time, she almost smiled at Dilandau's display of brutal affection.

He quirked a brow at her, asking coolly, "Do you often find yourself taking pleasure in other people's pain?"

Rai pursed her lips a little. This is another test of some sort, she thought to herself, and I have to give the right answer. "Only from learning to appreciate your example, Dilandau-sama." Smiling sweetly at him, she took off her gloves.

He chuffed and slapped her lightly (for him). "You still lack the discerning taste of a true killer. Perhaps someday you'll learn to appreciate the true art of pain." He fell silent, thinking of something distant for a moment before going on. "Come along, I have to talk with Folken about the plans." Dilandau began walking out of the training hall briskly.

"What plans?" Rai ventured to ask, falling in step behind him and scratching at the slight bruising on her cheek. She didn't bother to ask about Folken, she was fairly certain that she'd be happier not knowing. The other 'Slayers all sounded afraid of him when they did talk about him, which was saying something.

"If I'd finished my speech, then everyone would know. But I'm not sure how well _they_ could train with this knowledge. Just come with me and don't say anything." He answered her briskly, taking her through the corridors to Folken's laboratory quarters. Knocking on the door heavily, he shouted, "Folken! Let me in, I want to go over the plans again."

RaiFen was doing well at looking calm. But there was such a long silence between Dilandau's demand for entry and any sort of response that she would have gladly given up and walked away, had she been there on her own. Not here on her own, she was rewarded with a towering, imposing figure nearly filling up the doorway as he looked calmly down at Dilandau.

"What could possibly be the point of going over them again, Dilandau?" His voice was deep... resonant and sad. She could certainly see why the other boys were afraid of him. "The plans aren't going to change, the deadline is as set as it can get with all the variables, and your unit is the one the mission was designed for." His eyes seemed barely open, and she could clearly see the purple accents by his eyes, and the teardrop on his cheek.

RaiFen had flinched when he first filled the doorway, but something about his eyes and voice made it impossible for her to be afraid. If anything, he made her feel sad for him. "I know that," Dilandau answered hotly. "I just want to go over them again. I want to have it memorized by the time we're supposed to attack!"

Folken raised his left hand and rubbed his eyes. Rai thought he looked tired as he answered. "What's to memorize? Once I've finished the stealth cloaks, you move on Fanelia. Neutralize the Dragon and leave, with no clues for them as to which country did it. It's very simple, on your end," he added the last with a bit of a smirk. He had dropped his hand back under the large cloak with its tall collar, and Rai wondered whether or not _he_ had to wear a uniform.

"Don't patronize me, Strategos." Dilandau's voice was dripping venom, and she could see him seething. "If you don't want to talk with me civilly about this, then _why_ did you come to the _door_?!"

"Because I knew you'd keep knocking if I didn't." Folken sighed a little, and his eyes shifted away from Dilandau. He finally saw RaiFen, standing off to the side a ways. Folken could hear Dilandau getting ready to protest, and he blocked any further tirade. "Is this that fighting little sister of yours? I'd almost thought she was nothing but a rumor," he smirked at Dilandau, knowing the change of subject and accusation would irk him in a different way.

Dilandau stopped short, and glanced over his shoulder at Rai. "Yes, that's my sister, RaiFen. RaiFen, this is Folken Strategos, he designs the specialty equipment." He waved his hand carelessly between them as he made their short introductions. "Why would I make up a rumor that would offset the number in my regiment? You get ridiculous at times, Strategos."

The older, taller man merely shrugged. "Far be it from me to pretend I understand the workings of your mind, Dilandau. I hadn't seen her in all this time, so I wondered if she were even here."

"Well, if you could be bothered to leave your room, for meals if nothing else, you may have seen her at least once by now! She's as deadly and beautiful as all the rumors say, and I dare you to find her otherwise."

Rai blanched, but didn't move. She wasn't really afraid of Folken, but she didn't want him examining her closely for any reason at all. He smirked at her for a moment, but said nothing to her directly. He returned his attention to Dilandau. "I can certainly see how lovely she is for myself, despite the black eyes. But as for deadliness, only time will tell... Anyway, it's getting late, just leave me to my studies."

He closed the door in their faces and left Dilandau sputtering, his face changing colors as he tried to keep his fury silent. It took him a great while before he said simply, "If you were at top form right now, I'd beat you. Come on, we're going back to my room."

Rai chuckled a little, finally glad to have her lingering headache. She still hadn't really looked at herself in the mirror, but Dilandau was about to change that. As soon as he'd closed his door behind them, he took her by the shoulders and spun her to face the mirror.

"_Look_ at how dark your eyes are still... and they'll most likely stay bruised like that for _another_ week. Perhaps more, but you've always seemed to be a fast healer." Dilandau rested his chin on the top of Rai's head.

RaiFen stood there silently for a while, looking at the strange purple around her eyes. It was much darker than her hair, but the two shades were far from flattering. If anything, her hair made the bruising look even darker. It made her feel strange to look at herself, because she was always aware of how little she really looked like Dilandau, and this direct comparison was no help.

He was notoriously pale, a true albino with the brightest red eyes you could ever see. With Rai, you could tell she had been fairly dark and years indoors had softened her tan. Or so she had always thought; Those unfamiliar with her story would just see her as a shade darker than her brother. The purple hair and blue eyes however... those were the largest indicators in Rai's opinion. How could anyone believe they were family when they looked so different? When she was so much less graceful, and tall, and fierce?

Rai crossed her arms over her chest to lay her hands on his as she sighed heavily. "Why... didn't anyone tell me sooner that I look like total crap?" She laughed weakly and leaned against him a bit. She was surprised to find him respond by moving his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her hair.

"Don't say such things... You just look like you've been beaten up. Which you have, and there's no shame in a good brawl." He squeezed her a little tighter, and locked eyes with her in the mirror. "But what right did _he_ have to hurt... to scare you, like that?"

Rai was now familiar enough with fairy-tales to know her heart was fluttering. She was thrilled to realize how much this was like something she could read about. It was no doubt a strange time for her to realize it, but she could no longer deny to herself that she had always loved Dilandau, in some form or another, since he'd rescued her.

At least now she understood why watching him fight lately had made her feel strangely guilty when he'd catch her eye. She could only hope he was being so affectionate now because he'd been faster to catch on than she had.

"None, Dilandau-san. That _is_ why you taught him a lesson, isn't it?" her tone was silkier than he had ever heard it before. He glanced sidelong at her, and she grinned at his expression in the mirror.

"Of course we both know there's more to it that that... don't we, my _dear_ sister? That is... you do _know_, don't you?" He turned her and held her as though they were going to start waltzing. She was terrified, but she had to admit she was enjoying having his hand in the small of her back. His eyes locked hers, and she was lost for words again.

"I... I believe I do, Dilandau-sama." Rai was pretty much lying. She had no idea what exactly he was getting at, but it's always safest to agree with Dilandau.

"Good! It is, after all, widely known that _you_... are _mine_... And I always take care of what belongs to _me_." Rai sighed and leaned into him. Not exactly where she thought he was going, but she decided it was a nice place to be anyway. Dilandau tilted his head and breathed in her ear, and there was a long while where it felt to Rai like he was on the verge of saying something important.

Rai was trembling just enough that she could tell. She'd never known Dilandau to need this much time to prepare himself to say something. And then there it was.

"You're my most treasured..." he trailed off. Rai was just as glad he couldn't decide what category she belonged in. That was almost as flattering as the rest of the sentence.

"Oh Dilandau-kun... you're my world." She reached up and tried, in vain, to brush some of his hair from his eyes. The diadem helped a little, but his hair still did as it chose. Rai was drinking in his eyes, and this moment... Rai knew it would change all too soon, but Dilandau surprised her again.

He kissed her.


	7. Intimations

RaiFen had, against her will and much to her dismay, fainted in Dilandau's arms briefly after their first kiss. Though considering how quickly she regained herself, 'fainting' may be a bit of a strong term.

Dilandau caught her doll-like form, and no sooner than he had set the two of them on the edge of his bed, her eyes fluttered open. "Dilandau-kun, I-" He forced her to stop, like so many times before, with one of his fingers pressed gently to her lips. But this time, it was different... This time, there was a softness in his touch... In his eyes, that wasn't usually there.

"Shh... I know you're going to apologize for your..." he smirked a little, but without even a hint of cruelty as he looked her over. "...Weak knees... But you must know I'm used to that by now. No more apologies... when we're to ourselves, alright?"

"Hai, Dilandau-kun..." she answered a little slowly, not because she was against the idea, but because she had realized she wasn't exactly sure how they'd gotten to his bed. Not to mention she wasn't sure if they had actually kissed a minute ago or not.

"Good." Dilandau followed this simple statement with a smile the likes of which Rai had never seen before. He looked so kind... even his eyes looked soft... like muted embers in a far-off hearth. After taking off a glove, he stroked Rai's cheek with the backs of his fingers. It seemed to Rai that he was shaking, just a little... and the way he touched her so lightly, as if suddenly afraid she might break...

Rai nuzzled her cheek into his palm, kissing the tiny bit of wrist peeking out of his uniform. Their eyes locked for a moment before Dilandau closed the distance between them, kissing her again. He kept his eyes open at first, but they both quickly lost interest in _looking_, as the joy of discovering _feeling_ crept over them. 

Of course neither of them were naive, but neither of them were particularly well experienced. Rai had been attacked, not only on the _Vione_, but previously in the streets. All Dilandau had was... well, whatever he actually had, not that anyone besides him knew the realities of it. (Asking would be worse than pointless: It'd be a giant 'Kick my ass!' sign on your forehead.)

Still, there was a need to be gentle... slow... as if memorizing every moment...

Granted, it was all very romantic, but most of Dilandau's reasoning revolved around the fact that if she fainted again it'd be another, probably longer, delay. He was perfectly willing to take his time to ensure that the whole afternoon was put to good use. Not to say he wasn't enjoying himself in the process... He could feel Rai's fingers tracing little lines of fire all across his chest... his back...

RaiFen, on the other hand, was entirely focused on the strange feeling she got from the two of them touching so much. It was like some new kind of drunk, and it beat the hell out of vino. Her hair tried desperately to get in her way as often as possible, but she managed to fight it back in spite of its best efforts.

Now, their uniform jackets may have been a large pile of black, red, and orange armor forgotten on the floor, but they were the only thing down there as yet. Dilandau pulled back from Rai's kisses and brushed some wayward hair from her face, looking down at her nestled amongst his pillows. "Do you really want this...?" he whispered. He was uncertain for the first time in his life, and his voice trembled. "Do you want...me..?"

Rai's eyes welled up, and she tried not cry. She didn't understand why... why he would feel that he needed to ask... why he didn't already know the answer... Her voice trembled back to his, "More than _everything_ else, Dilandau-kun... I want you..."

Only after this brief little conversation did the rest of their clothes join the jackets on the floor. Though neither of them took off his new diadem...When the dinner bell rang, Dilandau rose his head drowsily off Rai's chest to look at his clock. He made a series of strangled noises and half-spoken words as he shifted to lay next to her. "Should we even _bother_ to go?" He asked dramatically, stretching a little as he spoke. His mind was made up, but he was curious about how she'd take to his idea.

"You know full well that we _should_. I think a better question is, are we really _going_ to leave your room?" Rai stretched just a little and rolled over to snuggle against Dilandau's side. She reached up to trace the line of the diadem on his forehead, wrapping her legs around his.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand to kiss her fingers. "I think I should just tell one of the boys to bring us something," Dilandau sort of sighed as he spoke. Rai nodded her agreement, but she started going for the pile of clothes. Of course Dilandau was in no mood for that yet, so he jumped and straddled her. Smirking, he leaned in to whisper by her ear, "I think we should leave our clothes exactly where they are when we're served dinner in bed."

Rai blushed fiercely, squirming a little beneath him. "I don't think that's wise, aijin." She couldn't help but smirk a little as she ran her fingers over his sides. "Fun as it may be, there _are_ already rumors-"

"You know I love to fuel any fire... What could possibly be better for morale than the knowledge that the Commander and his most Prized Soldier are in good spirits?" He winked as he spoke, then playfully bit at her neck. He didn't really intend for anyone to see them this way. But he hadn't remembered to voice-lock the door, and although the 'Slayers needed permission to enter...

"So, I finally bother to leave my room in attempt to be sociable, and you're in here-" Folken had been rubbing his eyes while he spoke and entered the room. He stopped speaking as soon as he opened his eyes and registered the scene. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes again and rubbed his forehead very hard with his good hand. 

"At least I didn't walk in at an even _more_ inopportune moment," he grumbled, almost under his breath.

He was barely heard, at best, over Dilandau shouting. "Gods _damn_ you and your timing Strategos! Perhaps that's why they took your arm so long ago – to make up for all the foolish decisions before and after that moment!" As he spoke he quickly turned to a sitting position, careful to keep the majority of their bodies under the sheet. 

The air was heavy with the combined, horrified embarrassment of the three, and none of them quite knew what to do next. They were all well aware that Folken would be within his rights to call guards, have them thrown into a military prison, have them thrown out of the military altogether, and so on. After what seemed like an eternity, Folken opened his eyes and looked them over.

The young pair were blushing deeply, trying to keep their faces expressionless, even as they held hands so tightly it was clear all the blood had left the girl's fingers. And the way her arm wrapped around his... Even though he was barely toughing her, Dilandau was obviously trying to shield her... Perhaps through sheer will, Folken mused.

Dilandau's eyes were fixed on some point, and it was the only time Folken heard those tones, or those words from Dilandau. "Please, Folken-sama..." It was all he could manage to say. 

He'd already seen how much they needed each other. Folken sighed, and did the only thing he could. "Just lock the door from now on. And don't lecture me about leaving my room anymore." That was all, and he left just as suddenly as he'd come.

Rai made a strange little gasping noise as she fell against Dilandau, holding him tightly. "Oh Dilandau-kun, I was so afraid I'd lose you." He wrapped his arms around her, and they trembled against each other while shock and fear died down.

"I know, kotori... I was worried too," he had calmed considerably, but she still trembled against him ever so slightly. He nestled his face in her hair and smiled. She really was as nervous as a little bird, he mused as he rocked her gently. He was already secure in the knowledge that Folken wouldn't say anything to anyone, much as it rankled that Folken now had something he could hold over him. "It's already over," he soothed. 

Rai still needed to get used to the idea, but she was aware that Folken had agreed to silence. She nodded against Dilandau's chest. "I know it is," she sort of sighed as she steadied her breathing. Not too long after she finally stopped trembling, though she didn't loosen her grip on him.

This time there was a knock on the door. "Dilandau-sama," Migel's voice questioned in a slightly worried tone. They drooped against each other with weary frustration.

"This is a less than ideal moment, Migel. RaiFen fainted, again... Just get Gatti and bring us some dinner." His tone was testy, but not overly so. He didn't enjoy being dishonest with Migel, but he wasn't actually lying. Rai had fainted... earlier. Briefly.

Still, it was better if no one _else_ knew about them, especially since Folken had wandered in. All three of them were in shock about that, and would be for quite some time. Migel didn't need to be similarly traumatized.

"Hai, Dilandau-sama, right away," came the mildly startled reply. It had been his experience that Rai only fainted under stressful circumstances. And he was no fool, by any means. Unfortunately, knowing Dilandau the way he did, this caused him to worry that the Commander had been taking out his frustrations in a negative way.

When he returned to the dining hall he went straight for Gatti, grabbed the shorter boy by the shoulders and picked him right up out of his seat. "Hey! What the hell's that for?! You almost made me slice open my glove..." Gatti protested feebly, getting more uncertain and quiet until he trailed off. Something in Migel's eyes seemed off. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, and that's why I didn't want to waste any time getting your attention." He set the other boy down, a bit rougher than he'd intended to, and Gatti stumbled a bit.

"What're you on about now? Didn't you just go... to check on..." It didn't take Gatti long to catch up with Migel's train of thought. "He hasn't... _hurt_ her, has he?" he asked in a conspiratorial whisper as they moved away from the table of 'Slayers.

"I told you, I'm not sure. He said she fainted again, and told me to get you and bring them food. So I'm getting you, and we're taking them dinner. We can see for ourselves how she looks when we get there."

Neither of them was in a particularly good mood when they reached Dilandau's door, but they tried their best not to look angry. Migel knocked by way of kicking the door lightly. "We're here with dinner, Dilandau-sama," Gatti called uncertainly.

"Enter," his voice opened the door for them, and they came into the room warily. But nothing looked particularly wrong. Dilandau and Rai had taken off their jackets, Rai's on the back of a chair and Dilandau's on the floor. And their boots, which seemed a little odd to Migel, but escaped Gatti's notice entirely.

Rai was sitting on the bed, stifling a yawn, but she still smiled at them as they came in. Migel went straight to her, so Gatti went nervously to Dilandau as he paced by his window. "Are you alright?" Migel asked barely above a whisper.

"Oh, I'm fine Migs... I'm just still more light-headed than I thought." Rai grimaced at him as she leaned in and added, "I hadn't realized that you could stand up too fast until I tried it a few minutes ago," she lied. It was a horrible feeling, keeping a secret from the boy she considered to be her best friend. But it had to be done, certainly while she was still in the room with Dilandau. Perhaps later she could tell the both of them the truth. Sometime when she'd figured out what the truth could possibly be.

As it was, Dilandau soon dismissed the two other boys, and he and Rai ate in awkward silence for a while. Dilandau was the first to break the silence, with a question Rai would never have expected. "You don't regret it, do you?"

Rai was so shocked that she almost launched a forkful of food across the room when she dropped it. All she could think to do was throw her arms around him and kiss him deeply, to which Dilandau responded in kind.

When they pulled back, Dilandau smiled. "I'll take that as a 'no', then," he said, and almost giggled as he spoke.

"Oh Dilandau-kun," she sighed as she held him tightly. "I could never regret us making love." Rai sighed a little differently, through her nose with a hint of exasperation. "However, I _do_ regret Folken's little visit..."

Dilandau laughed and hugged her tightly. "I think all three of us regret _that_ one." He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it too much though, I'm sure he won't breathe a word of it to anyone. Of course, it may be good to get him to speak of it..." Rai looked up at him in horror, and he laughed some more. "Only to make him die of embarrassment, little bird! I'm only joking."

She hit his arm lightly. "Don't scare me like that!" Then she laughed at herself as she said, "I almost said that's mean of you, but you're _always_ mean, ne onii-sama?" She pretended to cower from him, and he grinned at her wickedly. Slowly, he moved the trays off his bed so as not to make a mess, now or later.

He climbed back into the bed and pinned her again...

...and when they got up this time, now that it was well after lights out, Rai had some strange wounds to tend to on her shoulders. 


End file.
